Little Faithful
by Newbie-Interrupters-Inc
Summary: Matt is jealous of Kira, but still reamins faithful to Mello. Mello discovers this and decides to show Matt just what he means to him. Yaoi, MelloxMatt, fluff and lemon.


**I do not own death note, though I love it. MelloxMatt, fluff and lemony goodness. enjoy!**

Shout out to my editor, ForeverFalling86!

**Little Faithful**

**While Mello was in the mafia, Matt tried to keep his distance. Always. Half of the members weren't even aware of Matt's existence. He sat in his room, alone with his Xbox and Resident Evil 3, trying to contain himself.**

Matt was insanely jealous of Kira.

Funny how that sounds, but honestly, what right did Kira have to take up all of Mello's time? Why did Mello sink to joining the mafia, when it could have just been the two off them, alone together…

'If only he would pay attention to me like he does the Kira case', Matt thought to himself as he slashed a particularly gruesome looking female zombie through her dangling tendon of a neck. After this followed a passionate love scene before the young couple parted and the girl had her head ripped off and devoured.

Matt saved his game, went to the menu screen, then selected 'scene replay' from the list of features. He watched the young couple's tender embrace, followed by a passionate kiss, concluding with gentle sweet nothings and heart melting gazes.

He ignored the blood and muscle splattering on the screen a second later.

Matt turned off his game and lay back on the leather couch in his room. He couldn't get that kiss in particular out of his mind. He gently pressed his fingers to his lips, murmuring a name against them: "Mello…"

Needless to say, Matt was very much in love with his childhood friend.

He imagined Mello sitting beside him, gently pulling his hand away, replacing it with his lips. Soft and chocolaty and sweet, the kiss was loving, tender, and gentle….

But this was Mello. Showing affection was like showing your weakness to someone, and that was the very last thing Mello wanted. But hey, a guy can dream.

This thought brought Matt to another conclusion; he wanted Mello for something else, too, and Kira was stealing that away as well. The very thought of Mello sitting next to him and kissing him had turned him on badly. Matt winced a little as he undid the fly of his jeans, pulling his hard member from his boxers gently. He slowly began to stroke himself, rubbing his thumb over the head and pushing hard at the base for extra pressure. He closed his eyes and could almost see Mello doing it for him.

"Uh, Mello…" Matt moaned out, beginning to pump his hand faster over his erection.

"Yeah?" came a voice Matt knew to well, the voice that occupied his thoughts and dreams…Mello. Matt was so startled and hearing that voice at this moment did not much help his situation. The moment he heard it, Matt came hard into his hand.

Blushing furiously, Matt looked up to see Mello standing in the doorway. He expected Mello to be disgusted, angry, or at the very least shocked. Instead, he heard the sound of Mello's boots coming toward the couch, the soft groan of leather as he kneeled beside Matt and gently cupped his cheek with one leather gloved hand. "Matt," said Mello softly. Matt felt tears stinging his eyes, and he twisted away in Mello's hand. He loved Mello so, but he didn't want to lose what he already had, the trust and friendship of the older boy. With his actions, he might have just blown it.

Mello felt the tears on his glove. "Matt, Matt, look at me." He took Matt's other cheek in his other hand. "Look at me."

Matt unwillingly looked up, tears of diamonds glistened in his eyes. At once Mello understood; his friend was embarrassed and ashamed to be caught this way. "I came to check on you," said Mello gently. Matt shuddered in Mello's grasped and tried to turn away again, the look on Mello's face, tender and caring and unsure, he just had to look away. The face of beauty, the face of an angel, and Matt could hardly bear it.

Suddenly, Matt was pulled forward by those slender gloved hands and gently pressed to Mello's chest. Matt could feel Mello's heart beat, soothing and soft, through his leather vest. Mello slipped off his gloves and cradled Matt's head, the other hand caressed his hair. Mello leaned forward and murmured in Matt's ear: "There is something you're not telling me, Matt."

Matt couldn't help but give a little sigh of contentment as he cuddled on the floor with Mello. Mello gently lifted Matt's legs so he was seated in Mello's lap, and the two sat there together, gently snuggling against the couch.

Matt was in heaven, but he knew there was something wrong. Mello was not like this in the slightest, and here he was. 'Does he want something from me?' Matt wondered, then gasped as he felt a tap on his growing and forgotten arousal.

"Can you explain this to me then?" asked Mello, giving the head another light tap. "It's getting up awful quick."

Matt blushed, then hid his face in Mello's vest. Mello felt a light blush grace his own cheeks. "You like me, don't you Matt?"

More a statement then a question.

Matt sat up in Mello's lap and nodded slowly "More then you know." He said softly.

Mello's hand came up strong under his chin. He tilted Matt's head so they were eye to eye, then Mello slowly leaned forward…

Matt met him halfway. The kiss was every bit as tender and sweet as his fantasy. He felt his body melt as Mello's arms encircled Matt, pressing him closer. It was all so gentle, not at all what Matt had imagined what would happen if they did kiss. He felt at that moment Mello's lips gently parting against his, so Matt copied the movement. The two gently touched the tips of their tongues and Mello's, predictably, tasted of the sweetest chocolate.

All this time, Matt had no idea what he meant to Mello. Back at Wammy's House, Matt had followed Mello everywhere, to the bathroom, to classes, even out playing soccer, though Matt hated the outdoors. The other children at Wammy's house began to call him Ol' Faithful. As the two grew older, and Mello grew taller then Matt, Mello starting calling him Little Faithful. Everyone assumed Mello was just teasing Matt, but there was hidden affection in his voice. Matt never left his side. When Mello was leaving the House, Matt came with him, even though he was a little to young. When Mello joined the mafia, Matt followed despite his initial hesitation. And now, when he had fallen hard for Matt, Matt had followed once again and returned the feelings.

Matt was suddenly aware that Mello was just as soothed and content as he was. "Mello?" he whispered softly. Suddenly Mello lifted Matt and swept him onto the bed. Matt uttered a soft gasp as Mello gently lowered himself onto Matt, ignoring the stickiness from the come. He kissed Matt again, this time slipping his tongue between Matt's lips, rolling it in his mouth. Matt moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue against the older boy's. Mello broke it a second later and gazed down at him, caressing his cheek with a feather touch. "You've been following me again, haven't you?" he bent forward and whispered "My little faithful,"

Matt felt the old tears spring to his eyes. "You remember?"

"Of course," Mello replied, a tender smile on his face, "I could never forget, Matt"

Matt shuddered and grew ridged beneath Mello as he tried to kiss him again. Mello gave him a questioning look, and Matt whispered, with pain in his voice, "Mello, do you love me?"

Matt was shocked by Mello's expression. He looked so hurt and betrayed, it wrenched at Matt's heart. Mello slipped silently off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I though that would have been obvious. I mean, ever since we were kids, I always…"

"Then why do you pay more attention to fucking Kira and the mafia instead of me?" Matt felt the hot tears slip down his face. Mello sat back and looked at him, tucking a stray golden hair behind his ear. "You're jealous of Kira?" Mello had a sweet little smile on his face as Matt began to blush and squirm. "W-well, you pay so much more attention to the case, and j-just if you really did f-feel that way then-"

Matt was silenced as Mello kissed him fiercely, pushing him to lie back on the bed. Matt gasped as Mello took his neglected arousal in his hand and began to stroke him.

"Oh Matt, you're such a kid sometimes. But… I guess I do forget sometimes to pay you some attention, but still, remember this Matt. I do love you, and no matter what Kira forces me to do, you are still my number one priority. And when this over, you and I can settle down, and finally be alone together. I've kept that in my mind all this time." Mello tilted his forehead till it met Matt's. "Will you stay with me, and follow me until then?"

Matt brushed the tears from his eyes and whispered breathlessly, "Always,"

Mello smiled mischievously and trailed his eyes to Matt's erection. "Alright, then I think it's time I gave you and little more attention,"

He began to stroke Matt harder and faster. Matt clung to Mello's shoulders, panting and gasping as Mello rubbed him firmly. He whimpered a little as Mello took his hand away, then gasped as Mello replaced it with something far more pleasurable.

"Ah!" Matt cried out as Mello took him in his mouth. Mello sucked firmly on Matt and brought his other hand under his chin, gently brushing his balls and pulling down his pants and boxers. He swept his fingers through some of the precome rolling down Matt's shaft, and lightly prodded at his entrance.

Matt gasped and arched his back as Mello pressed a finger inside of him. He began to claw and Mello's clothes and his shirt, now tight and sticky with sweat. Mello took his mouth away from Matt to slip out of his tight leather clothes. Watching Mello undress wasn't helping Matt at all. "M-Mello," he whispered. Mello grinned and gestured for Matt to sit up. Mello pull his striped shirt off of him, then guided his erection to Matt's mouth. Matt complied, bending forward and taking Mello in his mouth, rolling his tongue up the shaft and over the head. Mello, shaking from Matt's ministrations, bent over him and continued to prod his entrance.

Matt moaned as he felt Mello push a first finger into him, then a second and a third. Mello moved them in and out steadily, then removed his fingers from Matt and said softly, "Ok, that's enough." Matt stared up at Mello as he sat back on the bed. Shaking a little, he crawled over to Mello and straddled him. Mello held the small of his back and guided him to his arousal, pressing the head inside of him. Matt gasped and arched his back, crying out when he lost his balance and came down hard on Mello.

"Ugh!" they both cried, moaning at the sudden change in sensation. Mello sat upright and hugged Matt to his chest. "Are you alright?"

Matt had tears in his eye from the pain, already beginning to subside. "Y-yeah."

"G-good," Mello panted breathlessly, "B-because I'm not sure I could hold back anyway," And with that, he thrust his hips upward.

"Ah!" Matt shrieked; Mello had struck his prostate at once. He grabbed Mello's shoulders and held on with enough force to bruise as he began to bounce in Mello lap, moving up and down in time with him. Mello held Matt carefully in his arms as if he though his young friend would break from pleasure.

They moved together in sync for a few minutes, Matt's groans and yelps mingled with Mello's moans and soft sighs. Suddenly, Mello picked up speed without warning. He grabbed Matt's fully erect arousal and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Matt clasped himself to Mello, crying out again and again, tears streaming down his cheeks. Within three more strokes, Matt could hold out no longer. Back arching, toes curling, he came onto Mello's stomach. Mello gasped as the walls of the younger boy's entrance clamped around him, forcing him to come as well. Matt gave a soft sigh before lowering himself onto Mello. He kissed him feverishly, so relieved that Mello had felt the same all along.

"You know, Mells," Matt said, using his pet nickname for Mello, "This time you followed me."

Mello laughed at this, then cuddled Matt to his chest, resting his head over his heart.

"Mello?" Matt said softly, "Were-were you nervous just now?"

Mello glanced down at him, "Why?"

"Well just…how do you know what to do, or how I would react, or…or how can you deal with the Kira case when you know Kira can kill you?" Matt finally burst out with the question he really wanted to ask. Dancing around the subject with a seemingly non related question was usually how Matt managed to make a point.

Mello smiled at him gently. "You want to know if working on the Kira case makes me nervous," he said, finally seeing Matt's flawed attempt at a point. He nodded.

"Well, yes, it does, but only things that are very important to me make me nervous. I try to contain myself around you because I don't want you to worry. But I think you'll noticed how quickly my heart is beating right now, "Mello pressed Matt's head lightly against his heart, "You'll see I've never been _this_ nervous in my entire life."

"Mello," said Matt softly, shifting on Mello's chest so they were eye to eye. He gently touched his lips to the older boy's. "Mello,"

He kissed Mello gently, moaning softly as he felt Mello return the kiss. "Matt," Mello murmured. Matt raised his head so he was looking down at Mello. "If there was anytime when I'd come before you, I'll wait for you, and if you are still leading, I will follow."

Mello grinned and gave Matt one more gentle kiss before cuddling Matt's head to his chest again. He rested his chin on Matt's hair and murmured into it, "I love you, Matt," And then, as he felt Matt's breathing become slow and even, he parted his lips to say something more but decided against it. He simply rest back on the pillows and fell blissfully to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirens. There were sirens everywhere. And the sound of a girl talking. In Mello hazed mind, none of this was important. Matt was dead, killed by that bitch in the back of the truck's body guards. Matt, his faithful Matt had follow him right to the end. But it didn't matter now, as Mello slumped against the steering wheel of the truck, he would soon follow him. Somehow, Mello just knew he was about to die.

He though of the past few years of joy and bliss with Matt. Now he was gone, and by following Mello.

Mello listened as his breaths became fewer and farther between. He thought of that first night with Matt, and what he should have added that Matt would have loved. As Mello expelled his final breath, he though to himself, 'I love you so much.'

And as his world went dark, and a gentle hand reached out to help him to the light, he saw him standing there, waiting, just like he had said. Mello finally left his body empty and cold as the figure pulled him through the light.

'Matt, my little faithful.'


End file.
